1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus and a printing control method used to execute printing using recording material stored in a plurality of storage portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, when a conventional printing apparatus having a plurality of storage portions capable of storing recording material such as recording sheets executes printing, such printing apparatus uses the recording material stored in the storage portions while switching the storage portions. With such a printing apparatus, the user checks the type of recording material used by a print job to be executed and sets appropriate recording material in advance. According to a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-193486, even after printing is started, the use order of a plurality of storage portions storing sheets identical to the sheet that is being used and storage portions into which the currently used sheet can be supplied are indicated. Namely, the technique enables supply of a sheet even during a print process.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-193486 assumes that only the cut sheets are used as recording material. Use of a continuous sheet, such as a roll sheet, as recording material is not assumed. When a continuous sheet is used as recording material, unlike cut sheets, the continuous sheet cannot be supplied by addition. The recording material cannot be used appropriately by simply presenting unused storage portions.